The Charismatic Mr M
by vman20
Summary: Bella, a high tailed escort, is asked by the services of Edward Masen Jr. He's rich, cocky, good looking and arrogant. She beings to find him quite the charismatic man she'd hoped he would be. Now, finding their love affair too intimate, she's scared out of her wits on what to do. ExB. LxL. Rated M * Originally "Beautiful Endearment".
1. Chapter 1

**Edward's Aston Martin:** imgres?um=1&hl=en&newwindow=1&sa=N&pwst=1&authuser=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=usHCd9AD5HtNzM:&imgrefurl= 2009/02/03/geneva-preview-aston-martin-v12-vantage-revealed/&docid=f5c3llI-ks6J8M&imgurl= . media/2009/02/56921ast_ &w=580&h=329&ei=tXUhUPG4I4aD0QHzyYD4Dw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=327&vpy=273&dur=623&hovh=169&hovw=298&tx=193&ty=128&sig=116104307336683944797&page=1&tbnh=123&tbnw=216&start=0&ndsp=8&ved=1t:429,r:5,s:0,i:158&biw=1111&bih=554

* * *

I liked to fuck, simple as that, but I wouldn't classify myself as the "normal" whore. Yeah, sure, I was getting paid to satisfy men's sexual needs and whatever else they needed my services for. But, I did my job with class and with the saying "what you see is what you get" that's what I offered.

Finally, satisfied by what I'm seeing in the mirror, I pull my thong up my legs and tied my hair up into a loose bun, a few strands sliding loose around the back of my neck.

Most clients preferred my hair down, finding it easier to grab onto, while others liked the sight of a woman's hair properly fitted around her head so they could get a better astonishment of her neck.

I didn't mind necessarily, but if I had the option, I'd choose to let it loose.

Grabbing my clutch, I tucked it under my arm and nodded at Mike-the doorman on my way to catch the cab already parked on the curb. Mike's hungry stare always made me feel uneasy and cramped. I told the driver to drop me off at the Red Lobster on Main Street, folding a five between my index and middle finger to slide through the crack the window had made.

Lauren, my boss, never looked up from her iPhone when I met up with her, sliding into the booth across from her.

"Well, looks like you've made it on time."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Lauren. When was the last time I was late?"

The tip of her eyes breached up under her lashes, her stare intent but with purpose. "Uh, twice in the last week."

"Only because I was with a regular," I added.

Lauren had started the business when she was in her early twenties, being an early escort made up for the life of poverty she led around fifteen. Her parents separated when she was around ten and she couldn't find anyone to take her under their wing, so she started prostituting. I had the utmost respect for her, even if she was a bitch.

"Well, about that, I have some news."

My eyebrow raised, I couldn't deny the sudden interest in the tone of her voice.

"Yes?"

She took a sip from the water on the napkin, her eyes following her hand to place it back on the wet surface rim of the table. Lauren cleared her throat, tucking her hands underneath the table into her lap before glancing up at me once again.

"His name is Edward Masen Jr. Father owns his own stock company, location in Seattle. He's rich, good looking, knows what he wants. I have his folder, in case you want to look over anything I've missed."

I couldn't deny that I've heard his name before, he was one of the—if not the richest man in Seattle. Following his father's footsteps at a young age, he was the world's most eligible bachelor and I was the lucky girl established. A smirk pulled on the corners of my lips, his arrogance I liked.

"No, that won't be necessary, Lauren. When does he want my services?" I asked, lifting my chin to set it on my hand.

Our waiter came back with our food, leaving us to mingle, a quick flick of her wrist and the manila folder was in view. I took it carefully, opening it up to inspect the documents inside: Edward's background check, preferences, and the amount he's paying me for. _Holy shit._

_"_He owns a residence on the beach near La Push. It's a beach home, six miles from the nearest hardware store. I know you don't have a problem with that?" She said her statement turning into a question near the end.

I shook my head, taking a small bite of my salad. "Not at all Lauren. Does he want me to begin tomorrow?"

She nodded without an answer.

A blanket of silence began between us, nothing out of the ordinary for Lauren. We paid our checks, said our good-bye and I headed home. Tomorrow, I'd meet the arrogance of Mr. Masen and anything else he'd love to offer. With a smirk holding on my lips, I re-opened that manila folder.

Edward's beach house could have had an ego of its own. The garden was met with two rows of bushes winding around the outside gate, the roof slanted to an angle and the windows were rectangular in shape, adjacent from the door. His Aston Martin was parked in the corner beside the garage—Masen's personal toy. I smiled, finding the door and rang the bell a few times while I took a step back to give him space to open it.

Edward was beautiful up close; his hair stuck out to the corners, green eyes greeting you with a glow and his jaw met a very angular nose but not too large for this face. His grin grew wide, showing me its teeth.

"You must be Bella. Please, come in," he gestured with a sweep of his hand.

I followed him inside, being taken by how large the main foyer had been. The stairs wound up around the first floor and the kitchen—from what I could see, was tiled with a marble slab. Edward's hands were casually tucked in his slacks, a white dress shirt to fit with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Where would you like to being, Mr. Masen?"

A smirk played on his lips, followed by a quick flash of his teeth. _That's a smile I can get used to._

"Well, I think we should talk business first, Bella."

He led me into the living area, gesturing for me to sit on his dark leathered couch. Having sex on his couch was going to be something I targeted during our affair. Edward came back with two cups of coffee, handing me the first and I thanked him.

"I'm sure Lauren has given you the blow by blow about my services, so I don't need to explain them. But, I'll do anything you ask unless it's crossed my boundaries," I stated, taking a small sip from the brew.

He nodded once, reclining his head to an angle while he analyzed my statement.

"Yes, she had. I won't push you into anything you're not comfortable with, but it's also my goal that you enjoy your time with me too, Bella. I wouldn't want a woman leaving here  
unsatisfied by our relations." And, he flashed a smirk in my direction.

Lauren had been right, he knew what he wanted and I liked that. Not many clients take the time to appreciate what I offer, let alone ask what I like in bed.

I smiled, genuinely before replying, "We wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Edward shook his head from left to right, his smile never leaving those lips. Our business deal had come to an agreement and he wanted my services for the night. I agreed, without hesitation. Who would deny a rich, powerful C.E.O, good looking man? I wasn't going to cause a riot.

He toured me around his beach house, allowing me to get used to the environment we'd be coming accustomed too. Edward wouldn't mix business with pleasure at his permanent residence, so I didn't have the urge to ask why. Personal stays personal. No questions asked. That's the rules Lauren went by, it's the rules _I_ went by.

"You're house is lovely, Mr. Masen. But, I think we both know that's not why you brought me up here for this tour," I cooed, using my hands to gently tap on his chest so he could sit down on the love seat stationed beside the window.

Edward's gaze grew hungry and alert, his bottom lip pulled against his teeth and his hands stayed curled up against the seat's arms rests. He adverted those green eyes from the polished toes to my thighs, meeting my breasts. I tugged at the lose edge of my shirt, pulling it up through my arms and around my head, making a rest at my ankles.

Finding my panties, tugging them down, I flicked my wrist so they could meet the rest of my clothing. The gaze he held on my body grew tempting with a lustful stare, his head crouched back to have a better glance at my face. His fingers reached out to touch me, finding my thighs, pulling me between his already spread legs.

"You have a beautiful body, Bella," he whispered.

"You don't expect me to be too full, now don't you?" I smirked at my remark.

He nodded once, focusing on the bare texture of my pussy, his fingers flicking out towards the flat plans of my inner thighs and I moaned softly. Honestly, the way his hands were caressing me, there was no need to be silent.

"I want you bent over the edge of my bed, spread for me," his hoarse voice purred.

I couldn't deny how aroused I was, seeming perfect for the actions he was making on his erection tucked beneath his slacks. Obliging to his request, I placed my hands flat on the duvet and pleated my head between my shoulders. His feet shuffled across the room to me, kicking them off before he reached me completely. Edward took in a breath of air when he finally caught glimpse of my arouse, humming in appreciation.

"Are you wet for me, Bella?"

I bit the bottom of my lip, nodding to his question while I felt the back of his left hand soothe the flesh around my left ass cheek. Hearing the metal colliding with his belt, I knew he was either going to fuck me while I stood in this position, or masturbate to whatever he had shoved up his sleeve. Either way, I was going to combust.

A swat came across my ass, flinching at the slight sting it caused, but it was stimulating. He growled deep within his chest, palming the red mark I now had across the flesh and he kissed it chastely. I jerked, obviously turned on by his actions and he seemed to have enjoyed that because he chuckled jauntily.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Bella. I want you to stay in this position and cum when I tell you to, do you understand?" His voice purred through my ears, down my thighs and straight to my already aroused state.

"Yes, Mr. Masen."

I could hear the foil being ripped from the condom package, his slight hiss caused another wave of sensations through me and I whimpered from the tease. He chuckled again, tapping the corner of my ass before pulling my hips towards him. Edward's breath cruised across my spine, his chaste kisses making up for the slap earlier.

Feeling the bed sink from him now kneeling beside my legs, I glanced over my shoulder to find his green eyes staring harshly at my gaze. I closed my eyes, focusing back on my ordered position while he took the time to brush his fingers across my clit and I mewled.

"You are wet for me."

His hands grazed the sides of my ribs, finding their home at my hips and he made that first plunge inside me. That first feeling of his size caused me to take a large breath of air and let it out with a quiet moan. Edward's hips gently tapped my ass each time he'd move back inside me, withdrawing his cock again and would use my hips to adjust his speed.

The sounds of his pleasure increased in volume, his grip firmly planted on my hips, causing indentations to be left later. He panted above me, his grunts followed in time with his thrusts, causing the friction on my clit to crucify. A yelp escaped me, my hands finding the bed sheets in relief, while he continued to pound my pussy. If this was what sex was to be like each time he called for my service, then I would have no interjection of it at all.

My walls began to constrict around him, knowing I was close; he adjusted his hand to my shoulder and gave his hips a few last pumps before reaching his edge. I allowed another groan to stifle from my chest, that burning sensation deep in my stomach, the coil ready to release. I curled my fingers deeper into his satin sheets, and with the last flick of my clit his finger had made, I came undone before him.

"Thank you, Bella. That was quite the welcome," he elucidated.

Cleaning himself up, he patted the right side of my ass so I could follow the same and I searched our remains for my clothing. Edward slid his slacks back into place, finding his shirt shortly after and offered to escort me to the door_. You fuck a girl and ask her to leave, what more classic way can it be? _

"I'll certainly be calling you again, Bella."

"Please, do," I smiled my best.

Edward kissed my cheek softly, letting his lips ghost across my throat and I inhaled sharply. Another round was in his cards, but I was exhausted from the aftermath.

"Goodbye," he whispered.

"It's been fun, Masen," I replied, stepping out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's lingerie for the chapter. (Good old Jessica Alba modeling ;) )** imgres?um=1&hl=en&newwindow=1&authuser=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=1Z6rZjwNcPwzCM:&imgrefurl= /jessica-alba/&docid=2BzdKhd2I0YwBM&imgurl= &w=800&h=452&ei=dZMhULKnG-q_0QHpoYGABQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=90&vpy=239&dur=1277&hovh=169&hovw=300&tx=137&ty=151&sig=116104307336683944797&page=2&tbnh=153&tbnw=198&start=27&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:27,i:200&biw=1111&bih=554

* * *

Edward asked for my services again the next day, informing Lauren that he wanted me in person at his beach residence. I told him that I'd be more than happy to and would arrive around 1 P.M.

That was perfect timing, because I had a lunch date with Angela. She and I have been friends since the second grade, eating glue and pulling each other's hair together. Best friend would be a proud title above her name, let alone like my sister.

"Sorry I'm late, Ang, business," I apologized, kissing her cheek while taking my seat at the table across from her.

"Again? You really need to get out more, B," She said, pursing her lips.

I never liked when anyone would criticize my job, giving me "advice" on how to live my life. I knew what I was doing, but they did not, so I had no choice but to accept the pleas. She folded her hands together just under her chin and a sight left her lips. I knew Angela better than anyone, so I knew that sigh meant bad news.

"Just spill it, Ang."

"Well…I got a job," She replied, but her voice didn't hold the excitement like I had expected.

"What's the problem?"

She paused. "It's in Colorado."

My shoulders slumped, eyes folding down to the menu, her confessions all but ignored. Angela leaving may be the worst for me; she's the one holding me up on my feet, giving me the strength I need while I attend to my job. She was my rock. Leaving would—definitely screw up my head. Shaking my head to clear those images, I sighed, ordering a martini and a salad.

Angela ordered her usual, fish and red cabbage, along with a sprite. She was a simple looking woman; her hair was black, long and her eyes were full with a dark humor. Ben had been her boyfriend of eight years and her confessions of moving may also likely stir his emotions.

"Bella, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do, it's the best job I could ever ask for and I wouldn't want to give it up," She explained.

I held up my hand for to stop the explanation, giving me time to collect my thoughts.

"I know Ang, that's why I'm not upset. I'll be saddened when you move but that's life, we all find ways to grow up and expand ourselves. This job for you is only the beginning of your life, so take it and go. I'll always be here," I tried to swallow back the tears, putting on my best smile.

We dropped the subject, focusing on our time spent at lunch, rekindling any bright news. She informed me on how well Ben was doing in their relationship, what she hoped for in the future and finally what she would be expecting from her move. I decided to lighten the mood by asking how she felt about spring lunch dates. She agreed, more than eager.

"So, how's work going?" She asked, chewing on a bite of her salmon.

"Its fine, never been better."

Raising her eyebrow, she shook her head and smiled around the edge of her fork. Angela never addressed my situation, but she knew something wasn't normal. The best thing about her was that she never pushed me into something I wasn't comfortable talking about.

We finished our lunch date around 12:30 so that gave me time to head home and slip into something more "comfortable" for Mr. Masen. I justified on black fish net stockings, matching corset and heels—topping it off with a base colored trench coat. Nothing like the old "fuck me against your table, oh so powerful one".

Being greeted by his smile and green eyes again, couldn't have put me in a better mood. Edward let me inside, his eyes never following to what I had hidden under the trench coat. _Men and their desires._ Taking a few steps back from him, I loosened the strap to the coat and revealed the lingerie blanketing itself around my body. His stare grew intent, decision and want covering shortly afterwards. Edward's hands remained in his pockets when he had approached me, eyeing his candy before making a selection.

"As much as I love this outfit, Bella…I'd much rather have it off," he spoke in a hushed tone.

"Then by all means, undress me," I glanced up into his eyes, my lips pulling at the corners to reveal a smirk.

That smile grew into a grin and he shook his head. "No, no. I have something else in mind."

Before I could protest, he lifted me up off the ground, my feet outstretched off his arms and he carried me up the winding stairs to his chambers. He used his foot to open the door, adjusting his body to an angle so my legs didn't collide with the frame and set me down in the middle of the room.

"What would you like me to do, Edward?" I cohered, eager to have him bend me over the bed like our last encounter.

"Hmm…I think my cock has been thoroughly strained from your last visit. Perhaps give him a proper hello?" His voice was slow and seductive, his smirk growing into a smile.

"Oh, how rude of me," I played along, finding the floor with my knees, in eye level with his crotch.

He didn't waste time pulling his cock free from his pants, using his hand to brush my hair back. Edward liked having the woman in control for a blowjob, which I didn't mind at all. Securing my fist around the sucker, I teased the tip lightly with my tongue, hearing him hiss above me.

"He's not happy, Bella. Make him forgive you," he ordered, adjusting my head forward with a firm push.

"Will do, Mr. Masen," I remarked, tweaking his balls slightly with the flick of my tongue.

He growled deeply in his chest at my gesture, my lips fully secluded around his head, sucking the pre-cum softly behind my tongue. Semen wasn't something I enjoyed swallowing, but it wasn't something I was totally grossed out from.

I began to bob my head, hearing him satisfied by the curdles of groans emancipating from his chest. Edward's hands gently found their place in my hair, pumping his ass back and forth while his cock fucked my mouth thoroughly.

"I'm close, Bella," he warned, pulling slightly on the hair at the back of my head.

Increasing the speed I was giving him, I used my left hand to stroke his base while the other was occupied with his sack. He grunted, withered, and hummed above me each hit I would make to the "spot". Finally, he let out a muffled groan, pumping his hips to the back of my throat and dropped his load with long spurts.

"Very good, beautiful. Very good," he glanced down at me with a very satisfied grin.

"Anything else I can help you with, Edward?" I put my best "innocent" face along with my words and he motioned for me to stand.

"Take your corset off and panties, but leave the rest on. I like to fuck a woman in heels," he murmured.

_Oh, fuck that was hot_. I did as he instructed, unhooking the garters and slid my thong down around my ankles to step out of them and came back over to where he was seated.

"Proceed over to the table beside the bookshelf," he gestured with his head to where he wanted me located.

"As you wish, handsome," I purred, tracing the wooden tapestry across the table before placing my hands to a firm grip on either side, spreading my knees aside.

A large hand came down on my ass, causing me to yelp and he shook his head quickly.

"No, no. Lie on your back," he instructed.

I turned so the edge of the table was met with my ass, lifting up on my toes to scoot across the table, glancing up at him from underneath my lashes. _Note to self, use some lubrication before sliding across a surface of a table without undergarments on._

He ripped open another foil packet, rolling the latex onto his cock and positioned the head at my opening. Edward was very classy on the way he fucked a woman, he made sure she was in proper position, clean and wet. _Oh, so very wet._

"Mmm…you're wet for me again, Bella. I find it very illusive that you subsume to every touch I make to your body, it only makes me want to fuck you more," his voice cooed above me.

"Well, Mr. Masen…you don't disappoint a woman," I smirked.

He planted a sensual, chaste kiss on the flat panel of my stomach before moving the path up towards my tits and began ministrations with tongue across one of my nipples. I arched my back up into his mouth, finding the grip I was making on the table increase, his cock brushing my clit with quite the nice amount of friction.

_If he didn't fuck me now, I'd take matters into my own hands from what he was doing to me, currently. _

"Please…fuck me," I begged.

That seemed to please him since the grin across his face grew wider, more into a devious smug expression before sliding his way inside me. I let a moan pass through my lips, wrapping my hands around his thigh, brushing the bridges of his ass cheeks and pulled him deeper inside me. He grunted, whipping back his head and began to create a tight rhythm with his thrusts.

If I could tell you how blissful it felt to be fucked across one of his tables, then there would be no words to describe how good _this_ felt. He had placed both of his hands adjacent from my head onto the tapestry, so he could get a better leverage while positing inside my pussy. Every grunt, breath, leaving his lips caused another shiver of sensations down to my toes and back up to my stomach. This man could fuck and he knew how to use his cock.

"Don't you dare come without me telling you to, Bella? When I come, you come. Is that understood?" He insinuated his point by driving another hard thrust inside me, causing me to throw my back out and growl.

I could feel him grow in length inside me, my walls constricting around his length, hands kneading across his ass. Edward elicited a harsh whimper from his lips, allowing me to follow shortly behind him. We lay upon the table for quite some time, I couldn't tell you exactly, maybe under a minute or more. He pulled out of me eventually, readjusting his pants and combed his hair back a few times with his fingers.

"I'd like you to accompany me to dinner, tonight. My brother is hosting a charity event. I'd like you here around eight, dressed and ready for me. Then, if you've done well tonight, I'll reward you Bella."

"It would be an honor, Edward. I'll be here eight o'clock sharp," I responded, kissing his chest once more before stepping up to retrieve my clothing also.

Edward led me back around to the front of the house, kissing my cheek again softly, giving his regards before we met tonight.

A dinner event with Edward? I could only hope what this would be like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's dress for the evening. (Front)** imgres?um=1&hl=en&newwindow=1&sa=N&authuser=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=QRFCjEH-mn7ZHM:&imgrefurl= &docid=UHUyfIr63602XM&imgurl= /Public/Uploads/Products/20120322/Open%252520Back%252520Sleeveless%252520Cut%252520Out%252520Bib%252520Short%252520Fashion%252520Flattering%252520Black%252520Summer%252520Cocktail%252520Dress% &w=467&h=700&ei=yashUKT8MIbk0QH5uYCoDg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=490&vpy=96&dur=284&hovh=275&hovw=184&tx=91&ty=155&sig=116104307336683944797&page=1&tbnh=111&tbnw=76&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:88&biw=1111&bih=554

**(Back)** imgres?um=1&hl=en&newwindow=1&sa=N&authuser=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=KhljOecoMgSdDM:&imgrefurl= &docid=SRAWlJFz_qExVM&imgurl= /Public/Uploads/Products/20120322/Open%252520Back%252520Sleeveless%252520Cut%252520Out%252520Bib%252520Short%252520Fashion%252520Flattering%252520Black%252520Summer%252520Cocktail%252520Dress%252520Online_ &w=467&h=700&ei=yashUKT8MIbk0QH5uYCoDg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=261&sig=116104307336683944797&page=1&tbnh=117&tbnw=79&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:24,s:0,i:150&tx=43&ty=32&biw=1111&bih=554

* * *

As promised, I arrived on time to Edward at eight o'clock sharp. My dress for the evening was black, sexy, not slutly, but seductive. It cut just above my knees, a fit tight around my waist and left agape to the curve in my back. My heels matched my dress with the red rim and I added just a hint of mascara before finally being satisfied with the night's attire.

Edward, on the other hand had his hair combed back—the best he could, black dress shoes that shined at the tip and a white button down matched with a tie. He tucked one hand into his pockets, as usual, and brought me over to his prized possession.

"Try not to scratch the leather, Bella," he teased, holding the door aside for me.

"I'll do my best, Edward."

To say the Aston Martin wasn't fast would be an understatement, and Edward_ loved_ to drive fast. His eyebrows bunched together while he curved between traffic lights, taking necessary glances me while doing so.

"I haven't told you yet tonight how stunning you look," he complimented me with a smile.

"No, you haven't. Thank you."

We arrived at our destination quarter past eight, Edward placing his keys into the valet's hand and curled his arm for the intention of placing mine. I smiled, scooping my hand underneath him to rest it against the indentation between his bicep and forearm.

The ballroom wasn't as large as I thought it would be, but still enormous. Leading me towards a table set up with snacks, cocktails and silk blanket, he held a glass of champagne up to me before taking one for himself.

"So, who's your brother and what is this event for?" I asked, not entirely interested, just trying to start some conversation.

He smiled politely, rising the rim to his lips and took a large sip from the glass, allowing himself some time before answering me.

"Emmett McCarty. His charity is for the malnourished children in Africa, mostly the poorest locations beyond the united states."

I noticed his brother's last name, not corresponding to Masen. He too, noticed my confusion and laughed before continuing his explanation.

"He's adopted. My father and mother raised me since I was an infant, but Emmett struggled to find a foster home, so my mother took him under her wing."

I nodded, allowing the burning sensation from the alcohol to dissolve from my throat. Edward's hand made itself welcome to the small of my back; he didn't want anyone to notice our informal posture, so he did his best to flaunt me as whatever he wanted. He introduced me to Emmett when we had been seated to our reservation, his hand soothing my back gently, always trying to be that gentleman most woman would adore.

"Bella, I'm so glad you could join my brother to the event tonight," Emmett's smile reached his eyes, allowing me to study his face more clearly.

"You're welcome, Emmett. This charity is wonderful; you're doing a wonderful job at this." _Yeah, I was supposed to play the nice, educated woman._

He had slight wrinkles between his forehead, around his mouth and across his eyes. I estimated him to be around 40. Edward's occasional whispering in my ear didn't help with the situation of his family so close ahead.

"This dress is something I would have chosen for you. It's sexy, complement your ass nicely," his voice was thick, sultry and lust filled between us.

"I knew you'd approve. I'm supposed to behave, remember?" I wanted to play along, gather a feel for what he liked, teasing or no teasing; he wasn't hard to figure out.

"You're doing an exceptional job so far. Your reward is progressing, Bella."

Edward and I agreed to leave when dessert dropped by, leaving his regards to Emmett. He helped me with my coat, leaving a chaste kiss on the curve of my neck. Sex was definitely in the cards tonight.

"Come inside, Bella. You behaved very well this evening, I must reward you," he smirked; the sound of his voice was thick.

"It wasn't hard to be a good girl," I teased, biting my bottom lip.

"When you've reached the kitchen, take off your dress and adjust yourself onto the marble slab. I'll take it from there."

He knew what he wanted, the moment he asked of my services, I never had to refuse. As on command, I sauntered into the kitchen and discarded my dress over top one of the kitchen chairs and pulled myself up onto the slab. Edward wasn't too far behind me, kicking his shoes to a corner and pulled his tie loose, his shirt unbuttoned at the neck.

"Hmm…I do believe those panties are keeping me from rewarding you."

Lifting my hips so I could remove my thong, I reached out to drag him closer to me. Edward's hands weren't shy of touching my bare thighs, parting them aside to stand between. He took his time kissing my neck, gently nipping at the skin; he made his way down my throat, curling his tongue over my collarbone and I stifled a moan.

"I'm already enjoying my reward," I whispered, leaning back on my elbows.

"This isn't even close to it."

Edward moved one of my thighs apart, his hand curling up just at the bridge of it bending and prostrated himself to one knee. He flicked his tongue out over his bottom lip, eyeing my arousal hungrily. I took my hands up to my breasts, tweaking one of my nipples while he worked his way across my pubic bone and towards my center, where I wanted.

"I don't know if a man has told you how beautiful your pussy is, Bella," he growled, keeping his intent stare to my bits.

"You'd be the first to formally introduce it," I chuckled, stretching my fingers into the back of his hair and brought his head to where I wanted him.

A long stride of his tongue crossed over my clit and I groaned, crouching my head back towards my shoulders. He took a liking to my pleasure, finding some control and had me sit just on the rim of the slab, exposing me further to him. Edward's muffled wants were drawled by his tongue, lapping the nectar along my folds, sucking it off my nub. I hissed eager to come and he traced my opening with two fingers before inserting them to assist.

"Oh, god, this reward is satisfying…"

My body was on the brink of orgasm, my hips bucking in time with his fingers and I allowed my head to formally relax behind the counter, pressing his tongue deeper against my core. I was close, feeling his fingers curling to find my g-spot and I bit down hard on my lower lip before combusting around him. A sigh of bliss left my lips before I recollected myself, enjoying his sweet kiss placed on my stomach.

"Thank you for the evening, Bella. I'd like you to stay the night, if that's alright? I can find you some extra clothes for you to change into."

Edward brought his hands contiguous to my hips, hovering his lips from mine. I didn't kiss on the mouth; it was something I chose not to do because it would be too personal. Some girls would kiss anywhere the client wanted, I wasn't one of them. He noticed my wary behavior and pulled his head back, replacing my shoulder with that kiss.

"I have to make a phone call. Don't go anywhere, Mr. Masen."

With a quick kiss to his jaw, I hopped off the slab and grabbed my coat, tying it around enough so I was draped and stepped out onto the balcony for my call.


	4. Chapter 4

The phone call with Lauren went quick and easy. I informed her of Edward's request and she canceled any unnecessary appointments with the exception of my regulars. The cool breeze washed over me, causing me to sit quietly on one of the linen-covered chairs. My hair met the breeze, colliding around my head and I closed my eyes to stimulate the mood I was agreeing to at the moment. Waves crashed across rocks, small chirps from the nocturnal visitors created a peaceful environment amongst the beach.

"The view is spectacular, isn't it?"

Edward's hand came down to meet my eyes, placing one of his shirts on my lap. I glanced at it for a moment and smiled, returning my glance to the beach's welcome. He rubbed small circles around my shoulders with this thumbs, pressing the rest of his fingers into the knots in my skin. _I was pretty tense after a long week of moving furniture around for your best friend's moving trip._ His lips greeted his hands, following up to the back of my ear, toward the meridian of my shoulder.

"I'll allow you to get changed, and then we should sleep." He removed himself from behind me, turning completely away from me to saunter back into his living area.

Edward's shirt fit just above my waist, caressing my thighs curvaceously and I tucked my hair across my right shoulder. He had been sitting in a turquoise chair across the darkened sofa; a glass of gin captured his right hand. Noticing my sudden appearance, he hummed in achievement before setting the gin beside the table.

"You look good in my shirt."

His voice was lured with husk, yet a hint of gin played the air, causing him to reach out to touch me. Edward slightly intoxicated might have been my undoing. Hands finding my thighs, hindering his shirt to the apex of my hips, gathering a view of what he wished to see. Caressing me had been gentle with him, it had been that way on occasion each time I visited him. He kissed his way up my stomach, admiring my navel briefly while studying the contours of my back with his hands, traveling their way to my ass.

"If you're going to have sex with me, then just do it."

His slow caressing seemed to bother me slightly, but I wasn't sure if him being tipsy had anything to do with that situation. Edward looked back up at me, nodding his head from side to side and continued to caress my body with his kiss.

"I want to admire you. I enjoy your body, I like what I see. Enjoying your services requires me touching you, so shut up and let me admire you," he teased, a smirk finding his lips.

For about then minutes, Edward kissed and caressed me, sending me into another hormonal estate. This man could make me horny in above five seconds, let alone teasing me the way he just had. The guest room was a decent size, silk sheets covering the iron bed, spread out amongst three large pillows and stripped lining on the curtains. _I could get used to this._

"I'd like you in my room tonight, Bella," he called down from the hallway.

I turned on my heels to follow his request, knotting my fingers behind my back and bit my bottom lip to show some play during our "bedtime" routine. He chuckled at my turn of events, brushing my cheek with the back of his hand and followed his thumb across my chin, kissing my forehead lightly.

"You've been such a good girl. But, you disobeyed me downstairs by not allowing me to touch you. That's going to cause a punishment tomorrow," he mused, wiggling one of his eyebrows.

_Oh, lord._

A soft ray of sunshine crossed my face and I groaned, turning into the satin pillow while letting out a breath of aggravation. I assumed I was alone, not hearing the sheets tussle beside me or the usual "good morning honey!" from Edward. I chuckled, shaking my head at even thinking of such a thing, and rolled out of bed.

I jumped into the shower quickly, finding his essentials across the rack against the wall, snatching at his shampoo and lathered it thoroughly into my hair. Most women would probably find it odd that I'm so comfortable in a man's shower—let alone a stranger's. But, Edward had me comfortable with anything I requested so showering wasn't something to be paranoid about. I poked my arm out around the curtain, in search for a towel and my hand came in contact with something that didn't feel like cotton. It was warm, smooth, slight bumps creating a dip near the edge and two pecks met with a jaw. I jerked back the curtain, meeting a very pleased Edward.

"If you see something you like, go after it. If not, can I have a towel?"

His chuckle vibrated against my hand that was still across his chest.

"You disobeyed me last night, Bella. I told you that you'd be punished."

I was a little taken back by the tone in his voice, but nothing unusual about a fantasy a client requested. _Maybe a little slap to the ass wasn't so bad. _ He took my hand to bring me closer to the space between us, sweeping me off my feet and carried me across his bedroom towards the bed. _Sex in the morning?_ Placing my hands above my head, he kept a firm grip while using the other to fish around the table beside his bed.

"You've been naughty, haven't you?" His voice was sultry, thick with arousal.

Something told me that he enjoyed controlling what we would be doing with sex. It didn't bother me, just enticed the situation enough to have me enjoy it. I nodded casually, watching him pull a long scarf from the drawer, placing it between his teeth while instructing me to lift up my head so he could tie it around my eyes. Blindfolding now? Edward had seemed to surprise me more every day with him.

"Answer me."

His tone was intent, serious as he tugged on the grip my wrists had been brought to.

"Yes, I've been naughty," I whispered across a hitched breath.

Edward bounded my wrists together around one of the bed's pole, placing my head to rest slightly behind the headboard. I could hear him shuffling along the carpet, almost in search for something, but I couldn't find a conclusion as to what. After some time, he sunk his knees into either side of the bed, his semi hard cock ghosting across my waist. Aroused by control? Check.

"When I tell you to come, you come. If you fail to come, I will punish you. If you come before I tell you to, you'll also be punished."

Edward brought one of my thighs to rest with his shoulder, using the other to lie across the edge of the bed. He planted a chaste kiss on the side of my ankle, hovering his cock across my clit, ghosting the head just inside my opening. Being bound by this man would have made me come no less, but he "punishing" me was the part I hoped to enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Edward's warm encaged around my waist, breath sliding across the back of my neck and his lack of shave tickled my ear slightly. To say the least, my "punishment" scenario had me whipped. Tying me up to the bed, binding my ankles and whipping me? Being comfortable with a clients fantasy cut the awkward bind between you and accounted for good sex, but Edward's fantasy stirred three orgasms.

I'm sure Edward was pleased with how the morning had gone, since he didn't bother to wake us up for any lunch reservation he'd mentioned before. Rolling out of bed, I glanced at the alarm clock and noticed we had slept the entire day. Hearing Edward ploy beside me, his head hand turned to one side, legs agape and his hair was stuck out more than normal.

I got to get an up close attention to the C.E.O of the Masen intellections. Waking up beside him wouldn't feel like a threat rather than a compromise; my hand bosomed his torso, feeling the texture upon each cares. He mumbled something incoherent while turning his head back to the proper position he had before.

I planted soft, chaste kisses along his abdomen, catching the bridge of the duvet around his hips and pulled it loose to reveal his cock. _Another object I came to favor._ Curling my fingers around his base, I flicked my tongue to trace one side of his shaft, hearing a muffled moan escape him from above me. _Nothing like a good evening greeting! _My tongue lapped across his head to lubricate it before taking him full into my mouth.

"Bella? What…?" My sudden actions took him by surprise, but quickly allowed his question to slide into another groan.

My punishment this morning had obviously brought me to giving him this sudden urgency, without his request. He didn't budge from his position while my mouth began to bob along the length of him, using my hand to create friction for him to climax sooner.

I followed my eyes up to his expression, his own dark with a hungry intent, hands clenching the air. Best part about Edward Cullen's sexual desires, is having your mouth wrapped around him, hearing your name leave his lips. It brought my own stimulation of control.

Edward released with a long feverish growl, finding my head and kept it still while he pumped his lasts remains into me. Finishing the evening with a sweet token of gratitude couldn't be so bad, could it?

"I didn't ask you to do that."

His remark didn't startle me, but it kept me focused on the way he delivered it.

"I know you didn't. I wanted to thank you for this morning."

His returning smile caught his eyes and he grabbed me to pull me closer. Edward's lips hovered with mine; obviously knowing my limits but something deep in my stomach told me that he didn't care if he kissed me. This was crossing a line, and he knew so.

"I don't kiss on the mouth. Never have with a client, never will. That's crossing a boundary," I spat.

Taking my behavior seriously, he pulled me away from him so he could look me in the eyes. The expression on his face was apologetic, yet he liked having that urge of power, controlling me in sex was one thing, outside of it was another.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You know my limits don't try and cross them or we can't continue our affair."

His eyes kept an intense gaze upon me, watching me move from the bed to stand in front of him. _Edward hadn't pushed me into kissing him before, why would he try and put our relationship at turmoil?_ Searching for the reminder of my barracks, I tucked my hair behind my ear and slipped my thong back into place before turning around to face him properly.

"I don't kiss on the mouth because it's allowing me to enter feelings with the client, attachment at some extent. This job is made for business, fuck, pay and leave. It's simple as that, but if a client pushes me to boundaries I will not continue seeing him. Kissing me would not be the wisest decision, Mr. Masen."

Edward nodded quickly, stepping up off the bed and did his best to give his sincere apology. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders, keeping me in close to him, a sure hand soothing the small of my back. Silence fell around us, for the first time since my stay and it was disconcerting. Had we crossed an awkward situation now? Edward pulled my chin up so my gaze fell in time with his eyes, those green eyes staring down at me with remorse for the reaction he stirred a few minutes ago.

"The media's wrong about you," I whispered.

He perched a brow, confused by my dictum and the rich sound of his chuckle made me relax.

"That I'm the high class, cocky asshole, who plays off women's needs?"

"That, too. Edward Masen Jr. the ignorant cold hearted man who reluctantly agrees to any business offer, even if it's a kick to the balls," I smiled.

"Cold hearted, huh?" He shrugged.

"I don't find that Edward. Maybe it's just because you're trying to act like a gentleman so I put in a good word?" I played it coy, not trying to sound to enthusiastic on his personality.

"Maybe," he grinned.

Five minutes had passed of Edward's embrace, relaxing me had been another target of his. He sighed to collect my attention, tracing the tip of my nose with his thumb and kissed it softly.

_Being a gentleman, again._

"I like you, Bella. You're sassy, smart, and strong and you know what you want. I know I'm about to ask something quite out of the contrary, but I'd like you to stay for a couple of weeks with me. I'll still pay you, of course, but I want your services completely for me. No other men…or whoever else you service. Having power makes up for my arrogance and wants, so I'm asking you to stay here. You can have anything you'd like, just as long as you're offering your body to me and me only."

His words took a moment to settle, never been asked of such a request before. Regulars were twice a week, maybe three but _staying _with one for double the price and a constant visit? _This is Edward fucking Masen we are talking about!_Collecting my inner monologue, I let out a sigh of relief before responding.

"I've never been requested this way before. I'd have to talk to Lauren and see what she decides, but I won't protest to your offer. I like you as well; you're different behind all the blankets you surround yourself into. You're sexy, handsome, rich, cocky…your credentials are best met and I like that in you. If Lauren agrees, then I'm yours for however long you want me. But, I will adjust some rules."

And with that, he grinned.


End file.
